Drive
"Drive" is the sixth episode of Season 2 of the Canadian television series, Degrassi: The Next Generation. The episode originally aired on October 27, 2002 on CTV Television Network and on November 25, 2002 on The N. It was directed by Stefan Scaini. Main Plot At Joey's car dealership, Craig impresses a customer into buying a car. As a reward, Joey allows Craig to drive a car down to the car wash, giving Craig a thrill. The next day, Joey goes out on a trip for the weekend, bringing Angela to a babysitter's house. When Craig asks where he'll be staying, Joey tells Craig that he can stay home alone for the weekend, giving Craig another thrill. Joey tells Craig '' that he can invite a couple of friends over on three conditions: ''"No booze, no girls, and no parties." Craig agrees to his terms and then invites Sean, Marco, Spinner and Jimmy. However, Jimmy, angry that Sean was invited, did not attend. What was intended to be a fun night turns out to be incredibly boring, with their best ideas including watching Spinner chug cheese whiz and tricking Sean into prank phone calling Emma. Craig gloats about how Joey spoils him silly, but when Craig lets it slip that Joey let him drive a car, the others pursuade Craig to go to Joey's car dealership and take a car out for a joy ride. When they get there, the phone begins to ring. Because they are not supposed to be there, they leave the phone ringing. They have fun, but the excitement goes down adter a short time, as Craig will not go over 30MPH. When they hear that there is a competition about a mile away that is giving away tickets to a Kid Elrick concert providing the competeters make it there under a certain time and answer a Kid Elrick question, Spinner and Sean pursuades Craig to drive there rather than travel on foot. Once there, Craig successfully answers the question and wins the tickets. While driving back, the kids notice a police car next to them, and the cops inside look at them suspiciously. The four get nervous, but fortunately, the cop car leaves, letting off its siren. Deciding that they were too lucky just then, they decide to drive back. After what appears to have been a perfect day, they come back to the car dealership celebrating, but are shocked and terrified when they see Joey there, very furious (the silent alarm went off when the four entered the dealership earlier, explaning the phone call and the police driving off). Joey sends the other boys home, and gives Craig a look of both anger and dissapointment. Once home, Joey thinks exactly how to deal with Craig while Craig sits in fear. Craig hopes that saying that his actions were stupid will ease his punishment, but Joey grounds him for three weeks and rips up his tickets, giving Craig his first official punishment. Subplot Meanwhile, Ashley and Ellie are becoming fast friends. In this episode Ashley sports a new cropped haircut and new dark clothes. Ellie gets her ear pierced, and Ashley (wanting to impress her new friend) wants to get her belly button pierced. Ashley is terrified when she sees the needle that will be peircing her, and assurs Ellie that her mom will not allow her. To her surprise, her mom is all for it, deciding to let Ashley live a little. Seconds away from getting her new piercing, Ashley freaks out. Ashley tells Ellie that she just wanted to be cool, but she is completely terrified of needles. Ellie understands and says that she doesn't need to impress her because they were already friends. Trivia= *Ashley and Ellie are friends as of this episode. *It is said that Marco's mom is a piano teacher. *Marco tells Sean to shut up when he mocks Craig's statement "I love you guys", hinting his sexuality. *This is the first episode where JT and Toby are absent. |-| Gallery= d1.01.jpg d1.02.jpg d1.03.jpg d1.04.jpg d1.05.jpg d1.06.jpg d1.07.jpg d1.09.jpg d1.10.jpg d1.11.jpg File:206 001.jpg File:206 002.jpg File:206 003.jpg File:206 004.jpg File:206 005.jpg File:206 006.jpg File:206 007.jpg File:206 008.jpg File:206 009.jpg craig-drive-degrassi.jpg |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered alphabetically) *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin Also Starring *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi Supporting Cast *Christopher Bondy as anxious customer *George Buza as Atilla *Carla Collins as herself *Linlyn Lue as Laura Kwan *Maria Ricossa as Kate Kerwin Absences *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Christina Schmidt as Terri MacGregor *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch |-| Quotes= *Craig: "Joey is gone for the weekend." Spinner: "Alright, party!" Craig: "No party, Spin." Spinner: "Girls?" Craig: "No girls." Spinner: "Booze?" Craig: "No booze." Spinner: "Doughnuts?" Craig: "That we can do!" *Spinner: "Marco, your mom's in the music business, right?" Marco: "She teaches piano, Spinner." *Spinner: "Excitement makes me fart." *Spinner: "Shut up." Sean: "No you shut up." Spinner: "No you shut up." Sean: "You shut up." Spinner: "No you shut up." Sean: "You shut up." Craig: "Would you both shut up?" |-| Featured Music= |-| Links= Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes